


But, I am your friend too!

by Ashikawarin



Series: 52 Weeks of Writing [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashikawarin/pseuds/Ashikawarin
Summary: He Tian gets jealous as Guan Shan praises someone else for their skills.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Series: 52 Weeks of Writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	But, I am your friend too!

“Stupid, who calls someone to play basketball in this bloody hot afternoon. Only him, that’s who.” I grumble as I roll out of bed.

My morning started as usual, me just chilling in bed when some idiot calls me at random for a game of basketball in this bloody hot summer. I look around my room for a partially dirty singlet and my sport pants as I stuff towels and other things into a duffle bag near me. Somewhere in the distance, my watch beeps.

“Ah damn it, I am late!” I slip on my shoes, grabs the nearest basketball and hastily leave the house. Leaping down 2 steps at a time, I made it to the first floor and does a slow jog to the court nearby. 

“That idiot isn’t even here yet, and he rushes me?” I thought to myself as I scanned the court for the raven-haired man. Whipping out my phone, I shoot him a text asking where he is before finding an empty bench to chill. As the minutes' tick by, I feel myself getting more and more irritated, if you ask to meet someone, at least be on time. Before I could decide to send him another text, a girl jogs up into my view.

“Hey! Are you alone? We are lacking a member, join us?” She holds out her hand as an invitation. I look around once more for him but to no avail. 

“Sure.” I shrug as I drop my jacket, well his jacket onto my bag and leaps off the bench to catch up. The game went even better than I thought it would, the team was evenly divided with both boys and girls. We all seem to play off each other styles. Just as we finished the final game, someone suggested we take a break before heading off. I grabbed my stuff from the bench, not before stuffing the black jacket into my bag and move to sit in their corner.

“Hey Shan! Do you come here often? If you do, let’s exchange numbers so we can have more games like this!” One of the guys suggested as he reaches out to sling his hand over my shoulder and hands me his phone. I laugh at the story that one of the girls was saying as I took the guy’s phone and key my number in.

*****************************************************************

“Damn it, Guan Shan will be so angry at me for being so late.” I cursed under my breath as I ran across the road. Thinking to myself if I hadn’t stop for the old lady I would not be in this situation. Doing something good has no good returns, does it?

As I ran into the court, worried over my head that Guan Shan would have left, only to see him in another corner from where we usually are, chatting and laughing with a group of people I’ve never met.

Guan Shan never laughs like that when he is with me, in fact he hardly ever laughs in public at all. I felt myself frown as I notice that one of the strangers' hands is slung over Guan Shan’s shoulder the way I always do, but he doesn’t seem to mind. I slowed my ran into a jog before stopping completely when I got near enough to hear their conversation.

I hear the group of strangers inviting Guan Shan to more games and he agrees right off the bat. I felt something tugged on my heart, thinking back on how he never agrees to go out with me so easily and my mood plunges. Before I could call out to Guan Shan I heard him spoke.

“Yeah, let’s meet up and play more games together. I will bring along a good friend of mine. He’s pretty good. He’s fast too, I think you guys will like him” Guan Shan says confidently.

A good friend? The only good friend of Guan Shan that can actually play a good game is the bald kid. And only he might be worthy of such praise. Urgh, I felt myself sneer at the thought. The thought of Guan Shan thinking of anyone else like a good friend but not me. Before I could let my mind wander more, one of the girls invites Guan Shan to dinner and he replies that he already has plans.

“Hey, is that your friend?” Another girl in the team calls out just as I turn around to leave.

I hear Guan Shan excusing himself before hearing footsteps catching up to me.

“What took you so long, you didn’t even bother to call or text me after making me wait.” Guan Shan grumbles as he adjusts his bag on his shoulder.

“I thought since you already had other plans today, I would leave you to it. I thought you would be happy.” I felt myself complained. Guan Shan looks over at me with this weird look on his face.

“What the hell are you even talking about, you were the one who asked me out today.” He answers back.

“I thought I am the best basketball player you would know, how is bald kid better than me?” I grumble as I quicken my pace. I didn’t want to sound petty but I couldn’t stand the thought of Guan Shan praising someone else. After a moment. I realize that he wasn’t beside me, he was lagging behind with the dumbest look on his face before I hear him burst out into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” I asked as I turned around to face him. But he ignores me, shakes his head and hustle past me, bumping his shoulder against mine.

“Yeah, you are the better player compared to bald kid. Better compared to the group of people I played with today. Thought I should introduce you all but seeing how you get like this so easily, I better avoid it. Maybe I will invite bald kid instead, since you think he is pretty good, he must be.” Guan Shan says it with the smuggest look on his face before pulling out a very familiar black jacket and slipping it on.

I lag behind for a while, processing what Guan Shan just said before a big smile forms across my face. I jog up towards him and slings my hand over his shoulder.

“Move off, it is hot enough.” Guan Shan jokes as he lightly shoves me.

“So what is the plan for tonight, good friend!” I ask as I tighten my grip on him. I see him blushes before he grabs my hand, throwing it off his shoulder and quickened his pace. After a quick moment, I hear him mumble something about his craving for dim sums and I felt myself beam.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Cerolum!
> 
> I know you suggested a girl being interested in Guan Shan and He Tian being jealous, but I thought on the topic of jealousy and this story popped up. Let me know what you think but I will work on another story about what you suggested and hopefully will be able to come up with something too!
> 
> A little light-hearted story after the slightly upsetting one previously!
> 
> Week 2 of my new year 2020 goal.
> 
> Comments are more than welcome! Also, how do I make all these collections of works into a 'series' kinda thing?


End file.
